Standard type mounted doorstops are known in the art. They are typically mounted to the surface of a door with various types of mounting hardware. When the door is opened, the doorstop leg is moved from an upward stowed position to a downward position where it engages the floor and holds the door in place as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,989. Due to their mounting hardware, they tend to be permanently affixed to one door and not portable enough to move to other doors that require a doorstop. If they are removed, they leave behind holes or other damage in the doors they were mounted to.
To address the problem of portability, doorstop assemblies such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,615, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,725, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,622 were made. These door stop assemblies are associated with several disadvantages. Clip style assemblies such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,615 had the advantage of a simple design, but did not take into account varying door thickness. The design in U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,622 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,725 accommodate varying door thickness, however they contain a multitude of moving parts which allow for a higher probability of mechanical failure. An overabundance of moving parts also increases the difficulty of installation and removal of the assembly.
None of these prior art devices disclose the use of a clip on doorstop assembly which accommodates for varying door thickness and allows for easy removal and installation onto left or right swinging doors.